Vampire Heart
by kittykute
Summary: When people are, you know, dead, they have a choice. They can go to their choice, or become a Vampire, one of the living Dead. So, me, being me, chose to be a Vampire.
1. There's One Thing to Prevent, it's Death

Underworld

Ages:

( ) Normal Age When Bitten (If a Vampire)

Vampire Age

Sasuke Uchiha: 95 (20)

Sakura Haruno: (19)

Naruto Uzumaki: 95 (20)

Hatake Kakashi: (35)

Neji Hyuuga: 105 (20)

Hinata Hyuuga: (18)

Kiba Inuzuka: (20)

Rock Lee: (20)

Shikamaru Nara: (20)

Ino Yamanaka: (19)

Itachi Uchiha: 109 (25)

Kisame Something-or-another: 125 (45) Yeah... he's old!

Gaara: 95 (20)

Temari: (18)

Konkaru: (20)

Years ago, on one stormy night, a discovery was made. A terrible one.

It was the year 1523. At one o'clock in the morning, a glass shattering screeched across the sky.

"No! I will not do it! I don't care I don't want to!" he screeched, before him, was a man with dark onyx eyes and a fearless expression.

"If you wish to, that is what you must do. If you want her, if you want **_yourself,_** then you must. That is all I can offer." With that, the man disappeared into the dark everlasting night.

……………………………………………

That night, a female bartender was murdered. But the funny thing was, there was no sword, so blood, actually… there was no blood in the victim's body at all. The people of the village thought that the girl was some type of witch, so they burned her body.

That was the night that the first vampire had been born.

……………………………………………...

October 15th 2006 3:12 a.m

The dark swirls of clouds that gently drifted peacefully across the sky were easily corrupted by gunshots.

Deep within the Forest of Yumi was a girl with short pink hair tied up in a messy bun. A black clock was strewn without care over her shoulders and her black night gown was stained with the familiar smell of sweat.

She pulled the trigger again. (No, she is **_not _**trigger happy. But that would be funny. LOL)

She fired once again and then tried but a little click followed afterwards.

"Fuck!" she bellowed and threw the gun aside along with its fellow brother in. (Meaning a lot of other guns.) Pulling out another gun, she loaded it and took aim. Her hand was shaky, her palms were sweaty.

"That's it, I give up!" she dropped the gun, and it landed with a dull thud on the dew spewed land. Tears found their way down her cheeks. It was an unfamiliar feeling to her.

"I'm so sorry… Van… I'm so, so sorry…" even more tears followed afterwards.

_**Inner Sakura: You sissy**_

_**Sakura: What?**_

**_Inner Sakura: Sakura's a sissy! Sakura's a sissy! What would Van say if you were like that if he was alive, huh?_**

_**Sakura: What? **_

The night before, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Van and Lee were out on a vampire raid. From some inside info, a group of vampires called 'Sharingan' were hiding deep within the catacombs of France. (Is it France or London with the catacombs? Anyways,)

Van was the type not to care about other people's reactions if he done something weird. This was often. He was fairly cute, with shiny black hair and black eyes from his Transylvanian ancestors.

And what the good thing was about Van, he was related to Dracula. (You know, freaky dude… used to stick his enemies on huge stakes and watch them slowly die in pain. Hehe,)

**Flashback… dude…**

Walking in a group dressed in black cloaks the small group paraded down the main street to the pier. Standing out in the dark crowd was blond and pink hair. When they met the pier, Sakura walked out onto the dock. She looked around and deep out into the sea water.

"Sakura, what course of action?" asked Kiba, Sakura took out her gun and put in some Holy Water cased gun shells. Everyone else followed and Sakura jumped over to an old cobblestone sea road hidden underneath the dock.

"Sakura. Be careful." Advised Van,

"I can smell fresh blood." Sakura nodded and proceeded along the cobblestone road.

"Ok, this is scaring the **_shit _**out of me," said Naruto as he pushed himself closer to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, get off of me, I'm not Hinata!" she shouted, and not realizing it. Seconds later flocks of bats came whizzing out and screeching high pitched. Lee screamed a bit and hundreds of bats got caught in Sakura's long hair. She screamed in new pain.

"Van!" she shouted, he nodded and took a kunai out, and he grabbed the hair still with the bats in it and sliced the kunai up. Sakura whimpered slightly and fell to the ground at her side. Van quickly released a smoke bomb causing the bats to retreat and rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked, Sakura sat up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying Van-kun." Sakura smiled weakly and felt how short her hair was. She looked down and saw all the cut locks of hair and felt like crying.

**_Van loves long hair… _**Sakura sighed and stood up again.

"C'mon, let's go."

**End Flashback… person!**

Sakura flung the gun aside and gripped for another one. All 20 were gone.

"Goddamn it," she whispered and felt the tears come once again.

**_No! _**She screamed mentally. **_I will not show weakness… I'm a Vampire Hunter… _**The jet black haired boy she had met just that night flashed through her eyes.

"Sasuke… Uchiha…"

**Flashback… AGAIN!**

"Run! Naruto, Kiba, Lee go, save yourselves!"

"I agree with Sakura-chan!" cried Van, hitting another Vampire with a cross.

"Wow, for once in their lives they agree with each other!" joked Kiba.

"It's not the time for jokes Inuzuka, get your asses out of here!" commanded Van, Lee grabbed Kiba's shoulder and guided him out.

Meanwhile, while Van and Sakura are fighting…

Fighting side-by-side, Sakura and Van defeated more then about 100 underlings before any challenging Vamps came along.

Coming along like a procession, about 100 warrior Vampires came along. These ones were actually resurrected people, with actual souls, but had no control over their actions. Like programmed robots. (Yeah… like all celebrities…)

"Van, to the right, do your thing!" called Sakura, Van nodded and took out a sword from his holster and gripped it tightly. Piercing his finger with the sword, he let the blood slowly ooze down the metal blade. Every other vampire watched the blood with hawk eye similarity.

"Go Van!" cried Sakura and then gripped her sword as well.

"For The Living World!" both of them cried and with one huge sweeping motion, Sakura and Van swiped a 180 in front of them leaving no Vampires afterwards.

Sakura and Van breathed in deeply and then sighed in relief.

_**Clap, clap, clap, and clap. **_

Sakura and Van looked over to where the quiet applause came from. Standing in the corner, just slightly visible by the moonlight coming from a few holes in the roof, was a boy around their age. (20 by the way.) With Jet black hair and dark black eyes. He looked fairly cute to Sakura and he reminded her of Van in some way.

"I can't believe you made it this far Sakura Haruno." The boy smiled and came clearer into view. After stepping into the light, a shower of kunai appeared from no where.

"Sakura!" Van shouted and raced over to her.

**End Flashback… cheese.**

Sakura fell to the ground and pulled her knees tight up agenst her chest.

"Oh Van… Van…" she whispered.

"**Sakura!" Van lunged in front of Sakura.**

Sakura whimpered into her soft cloak. It felt… familiar.

'**_Oh yea, this is Vans cloak.' _**Sakura nuzzled her cheek and inhaled in the scent.

**Standing in front of Sakura, in the way of hundreds of kunai, was Van. **

"**VAN!" cried Sakura and rushed in front of him. Pushed deep within his flesh were possibly dozens of kunai.**

"**Van-kun…" Sakura whimpered Van spat out a great ball of gull. **

"**Sakura…run…" Van closed his eyes and let his body fall to the ground. Echoing in his ears was the screaming voice of Sakura Haruno. He looked up to his life long friend, partner… and hopefully, one day… wife.**

"**Sakura… before I…" he laughed a bit.**

"**Before I croak, I wanna tell you something… Sakura-chan… I…"**

"VAN!"

………………………………………………

"_**Sweet Little Bumble Bee, I know what you want from me,"**_

"_**Do do do do do dada. Do, do, do, do, do dada **_

"_**Sweet Little Bumblebee, more then just your fantasy."**_

"_**Do, do, do, do, and do, dada. Do, do, do, and do, dada."**_

"_**My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room, I go boom, boom, boom, you go zoom, zoom, zoom."**_

"_**Do, do, do, do, and do, dada. Do, do, do, and do, dada."**_

"_**You're my play-boy, play-toy—" **_

A huge bang erupted from the room beside the drunk singers.

Kiba and Naruto had gotten a hold of Kakashi-sensei's sake, and well… they bought a Karaoke machine with the most annoying Bubble Gum Pop in the world.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" shouted Lee opening his bedroom door and shouting out into the hall.

"Whatever, Fuzzy Eyebrows!" Naruto said in a slurry voice.

Just then, bursting in from the front door, came Sakura, her lower face buried deep within her cloak that was around her shoulders and holding a bunch of used guns without any ammo.

"Where's Shikamaru?" she asked, Naruto popped his head out from his room and pointed to the cellar door.

"He went in there about two hours ago I think, or maybe two minutes… or seconds…" he then started to laugh merrily and close his door.

Sakura threw off her cloak and revealed a thin black nightdress and knee high black leather boots.

"I need to ask him something." She said and dropped the guns to the floor. She then walked very quickly into the kitchen and over to the fridge. She did some hand signs and pressed her hands onto the fridge and it moved aside as if it were pushed.

After the fridge was moved, a passage way was revealed and a dark hole. She walked over to the entry way and just plainly jumped into the black hole. Seconds later, she fell to the floor and caught her balance by spreading her legs apart and holding her body weight up by holding on hand on the floor. Deep within his little separated part of the house, was Shikamaru's workshop. This was where Shikamaru and his little friend, Ino made high-class weapons to defeat vampires.

"Hey Sakie." Said Shikamaru, he was stationed over at his work bench with a wielding mask over his face and orange sparks shooting out from his wielding tool. Sakura sighed.

"Don't call me that… we aren't ten anymore." He corrected, Shikamaru gave a lazy, 'huh' and shrugged.

"Typical Shika, what are we gonna go with you?" asked Sakura putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one foot.

"Whatever. What do you want?" he asked, Sakura walked over and handed him a gun shell. Shikamaru put down his wielding and took off his wielding mask and wiped the sweat off of his face.

"So, a gun shell?" she asked, Shikamaru picked it up and inspected it. He wheeled over on his moving chair and put it some a stabilizer and wheeled the wheel around and let the metal pole drop with a thunk.

Shikamaru then took a magnifying glass and put it up agenst the side of the gun shell.

"Hmm," he said and started to mumble. Sakura inched in to get closed to see what he was "hmm" ing about. Shikamaru lifted his head suddenly and kinda masculine like gasped.

"What?" asked Sakura, Shikamaru then lifted the shell and whipped it at the wall beside him.

"Shika!" cried Sakura and then rushed over to pick up the shell. As she touched it, she could then see blood stains on the tip. She sighed and stood up.

"Shika… I didn't…" she walked over to him and hugged his shoulders, (Hush! It's still a SasuSaku fanfic! Don't fret!)

"Shikamaru Nara…" Sakura sighed and turned his chair around.

"Don't be sad! (Be Glad! Glad Bags ™ are merchandise created my Johnson & Johnson Co.)

Shika-kun. Please, I hate to see you upset." Shikamaru forced a smile and turned around again.

"Here. I've got a little treat for you." He said, Sakura smiled then smirked.

"It's either money, or new toys. Right?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh yea. Big toys, Sakura. BIG toys."

…………………………………………………

Sakura walked up the old, creaky stairs and ruffled her short hair.

**_Van loves short hair. _**Sakura stopped dead. His quotes were haunting her mind now?

But it didn't matter. Sakura was a top ranking Vampire Hunter. Feared by most Vampires, and rewarded by all those closest to her. She was happy, and nothing else mattered.

Sakura continued to trudge up the stairs and got lost in thought, she walked higher up the stairs then she actually intended to, and found herself bumping into a large wooden door.

"Huh?" she questioned, and then gasped.

This was Vons room.

Up in the North Tower.

The place where…

A smile crept upon Sakura's face as she turned the door handle. Inside the room was a circle of candles with a person sitting in a dark cloak.

"Von!" Sakura cried and walked over to the figure.

"You're not dead! I knew it! Oh, Van…" But the figure didn't hug her back. No. It turned around. Sure enough it was Van.

"Sakura…" his face was inches away from her face. She was pretty sure she was blushing like a cherry now.

"Van-kun…"

_**Thump.**_

………………………………………………

Sasuke sat leaned back on his chair and glanced upon the ceiling. He felt funny. Guilty, if you will… and his mind was on that girl from last night. The pink haired girl and that man she was with.

_**Heh, I'm glad I killed him. **_

He laughed a bit and then licked his lips.

Her body was haunting his mind. Delicious and innocent. He licked his lips and felt giddy.

**_Must have that girl…_**

**_Wait, why am I… thinking about this girl this way… am I… _**Sasuke dismissed the mere thought and felt another presence in his room.

"What do you want, Naruto?" a boy appeared behind him with a saddened expression.

"We lost, sir." Reported Naruto, Sasuke nodded his head.

"I know dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Whatever." Replied Sasuke without any interest. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Kai has been killed sir. Von Kai." Sasuke choked,

"What!" he yelled, Naruto back away slightly in some fear.

"You heard me sir. Von Kai was exorcized." Sasuke's eyes dimmed.

_**Of course. I don't know Von in his human state. **_

Sasuke sighed.

"Well, we at least have you, don't we?" he tried to sound cheerful and sarcastic at the same time, and succeeded.

"Thank You sir. IF I may leave?" he asked, Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto disappeared into a thick smoke.

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke pondered about the next move.

…………………………………

Sakura woke up in the tower room dizzy and hurt in places she had never felt before. She sat up and felt the wind across her chest. She looked down.

"Huh?" her shirt and bra lay in a messy pile in the corner in her room and was her pants. Then it struck her.

_**Was I raped…? No, I couldn't have been… no. **_

She looked around; there was no one around her. She covered herself with the blanket around her and crawled over to her clothes. She picked her shirt up and inspected it. Torn down the chest was a blade mark, her pants her in shreds and her bra wasn't unclipped. She rubbed her head groggily and made a make-shift toga from the blanket.

_**Von…**_

**Von pressed his lips forcefully on hers and took a blade from his holster; he then slashed down the chest part of her body until the shirt was in shreds. When the shirt was gone, he pulled her white, lace bra off. **

Sakura shook her head and rubbed it again.

**_Me and Von… did what? No… he wouldn't… he's too…_**

**With a soft moan that drove him utterly crazy, Von raised his hand and groped around. When he had found what he was looking for, Sakura's eyes opened wide.**

**With another low moan, Von slid off his shirt, and continued. (**Yeah… just for the record, I'm not very good at this kinda stuff… actually, for most of it, I made my sister do it, so… yeah…)

Sakura gripped her head and nearly screamed.

"No! I did NOT have sex with Von! HE'S DEAD!" With that, the door slipped open. Sakura shrieked a bit, and tried to cover herself more.

"Ouch… Lee, get off of me…"

"NARUTO! LEE! KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK?" Sakura shouted, Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan… really, really sorry…" Sakura stood up, tied the blanket around her securely and walked over to them.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, Kiba coughed into his hand and blushed.

"Since last night when you came in here… and you…" Naruto started to laugh and then blurted out;

"MADE OUT WITH SHIKAMARU! HAHA!"

……………………………………………………………

Ha-ha! Heyya again! How's life? Good? Great! Anyways, I have some news that I can't wait to share wit you! Hehe!

One: I'm in love!

Two: I made shot-put again this year!

Three: I was nominated for Valedictorian!

Four: I'm finally graduating from grade six! Mwahahahah!

…………………………

So, now I'll tell you all abut it.

I'm in love with this guy in my class, if you've read any of my stories with any OC then you'd know who it is. He is just soooooo cute, and I really think that he likes me back!


	2. Hearts Pains

Oh, yea, a lot of you people were kinda confused. Well, lets just say, Van was ALREADY DEAD. Get it? The undead CANNOT die AGAIN. Ok? So he's still in the story, but didn't make out with Sakura… it was Naruto's Kage Bunshins Transformed to look like Shikamaru who in turn disguised its self to look like Van. Get it? SAKURA DID IT WITH A KAGE BUNSHIN! Haha!

Oh, and for Naruto, he is like Kabuto. Do you get it NOW PEOPLE! Good, now, on the story. AND IT'S VAN! SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun… gomen!

Sakura looked horrified by what Naruto had just said.

"Wha… what did you just say, Naruto-teme!" she exploded; Naruto's smirk was knocked off quickly.

"Sakura-chan… we are just joking… don't spaz…"

"ME SPAZING IS AN UNDERSTATMENT! YOU RETARD!" she then stood up and slapped Naruto silly, leaving him dead on the floor.

"Wow… Sakura-chan… it was a joke… it was one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins. Don't worry. Nothing… ha-ha… happened… Mimiru…" Lee cowered in defense, Sakura's eyes flamed and she automatically let Inner Sakura take over.

"Oh crap…"

………………………………………

Naruto ruffled his hair and entered the shower. She removed the towel and threw it lazily on the toilet seat. He then turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. When it did, he slid in and sighed in happiness.

After he cleaned himself and dried, he stepped out in his towel, only this time it was wrapped around his waist. He ruffled his hair and then shook his head in an attempt to dry it. When he was satisfied, he smiled and walked out. She touched tenderly the spot where Sakura gave him her Death Punch. His arm was nearly fully black and blue. He groaned and leaned his head back.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

"What?" he called out.

"Naruto-sama… its; me… Hinata." Naruto grinned once more and swung open the door. There stood Hinata, in her regular clothes, holding a small container of ointment.

"Heyya Hinata-chan! How've you been? I heard you went out with Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee on some time infiltration mission, right?" he asked, Hinata nodded and blushed.

"Well? How did it go?" Hinata lifted her head and then dropped it and stared at her feet.

"I… exorcised twenty Warrior Vampires. But Kiba—" Hinata stopped because… well, she couldn't continue.

Naruto had latched his arms around Hinata's waist and hugged her.

"That's Great Hinata-chan! Great Job! You're really getting the hang of it!" he complimented. Hinata blushed so deeply that Naruto first thought that her face was dipped in blood.

"Hinata, why when I ever hug you never react back?" Hinata desperately wanted to screamed that she loved Naruto, and wanted him, but she was too scared to admit it… she was desperately in love with Naruto, but was too shy.

"Naruto… I…"

"_**Attention! All Class A Vampire Hunters Please Report to the Main Hall. That is all." **_

Transmitted the large speaker over them, Hinata sighed and turned around to walk out when Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Hinata shrieked a bit then turned around and fell flat on Naruto's chest. Hinata closed her eyes then looked up. Naruto's deep blue eyes met with her whitish pale lilac eyes.

"Hinata… I just wanna let you know… I love you." He admitted, Hinata gasped and turned blood red again. She dropped her container of ointment and layed her arms at her sides.

"Naruto… I love you—" But she didn't get to finish. But what Naruto did, was take the words right out of her mouth… literally!

"I'll see you in the Main Hall Hinata-chan."

………………………………………………………………

When everyone had gathered in the hall, (All except Sakura for obvious reasons.) Kiba was sitting with Akamaru who was chewing the marrow off of a bone contently. Hinata was sitting on a chair tapping her foot to the rhythm of a song she was humming; Naruto was sitting cross legged on the floor with his head in his hands. Shikamaru Was leaning agenst the wall nearest to an open window, and beside him, was a girl named Ino Yamanaka. Ino had very long almost platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was somewhat of a Drama Queen, but everyone dealt with it. Before Van died, Ino had a major crush on him, (Much like her and Sasuke in the series.) And she and Sakura continually fought over him, although Ino knew that Van loved Sakura. But that was all in the past. Ino was looking out the window counting how many birds flew past her. Shikamaru then sighed and stood up.

"This is too troublesome. I'm going back to my—" It was then did the door slam open.

In came Sakura, still pissed off, but for another reason.

"Look what I found tacked on my door." She called out and slapped the old parchment style paper on the table. Everyone gathered around the old battered table to read the paper.

_**Hunters,**_

_**I trust that you know where our next raid would be? I hope you do, because last night a small village was slaughtered. Men, women and children, sadly. But it is in only your power to find out who is doing this, and stop them.**_

_**Sighed,**_

_**Hatake Kakashi.**_

"Fuck!" shouted Kiba and turned around and accidentally knocked Akamaru off the chair.

"The sewers AGAIN? Geez, where?" he asked, Sakura sighed and turned around.

"From the looks of it… Toronto." Kiba swore under his breath and turned around again.

"When do we leave?" asked Ino, grabbing a wooden stake from her holster and rubbing it affectionately.

"Tonight. At 10:00, we'll arrive there hopefully at 7:00 next morning. Pack up for three weeks." Said Sakura, Hinata sighed. She hated the dark, dank and smelly sewers. Plus… she seriously had a huge fear over rats and mice. (Oh, yea, today, I was looking for my sweater in the Lost and Found closet, yup, we have a closet, and when I pulled it out, a large mouse popped out and flew into the boy's washroom behind me. I was totally disgusted! Myself, I'm not afraid of mice and rats, I just don't like them.)

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something like 'this is far too troublesome,' while Naruto groaned and rested his hands at the back of his head.

"Why do WE have to be Kakashi's lapdogs? This is bulshit!" he complained, Hinata agreed as did half of the people in the room, even Akamaru!

"SHUT UP! Listen!" shouted Sakura, she jumped off the table she was sitting on, and stood in front of the door.

"People, listen. The reason we are here is because we are trying to save people by destroying our enemies! Guys, we are like, the good agenst bad, (And the ugly, Cough, cough, Kingsley, Cough, Cough

"We SHOULD be doing this. We have the skills, the know-how… we can do it if we try… believe in yourself!" shouted Sakura, her amplified voice echoed across the old walls of the Main Hall. Kiba sighed.

"I guess your right. Your little pep talk worked. Ok guys, let's get goin'." Shikamaru nodded and walked away with Ino in tow. Naruto sighed and tried to stand up, but his foot was asleep so he fell back down again and bumped his head. Sakura smiled at her out reach of support. She turned around and led out each and everyone on her team.

…………………………………………………………

Sasuke loaded once again, an Acid Cased gun shell into his gun and took aim to a large practice dummy in the Entrance Hall. Deep within the dark tunnels of the Torontonian sewers where he and Sharingan had made a temporary home-base.

Sasuke, along with his brother, Itachi ran Sharingan, after their parents died. Before then, Sasuke and Itachi had to endure many years of hard training to get where they are today.

When he got tired from his practice, he dropped the gun and walked over to his desk and sat down. He wiped his forehead with his shelve and propped open a book, Hellsing.

After maybe about three minutes he got bored of it, and got up once again. He did a hand sign and disappeared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay Dokay. Is everyone here, ready and happy?" shouted Sakura, everyone groaned and said multiple answers. Sakura put down her bag and did a few hand signs.

Everyone, including Akamaru, had gathered in the kitchen. Sakura then pressed her hands on the door of the fridge and it jumped aside. Sakura then picked up her bag once again and jumped into the darkness. Lee then followed, then Akamaru, then Ino and Shikamaru, and Hinata was just about to jump in, when Naruto backed away.

"Naruto-kun, whats wrong?" she asked, although, she knew why he was back ing away like that.

Naruto was afraid of heights. And the dark. Naruto whimpered, and Hinata out-stretched her hand.

"C'mon Naruto-kun, I'll go in with you." Naruto took Hinata hand while behind them, Kiba rolled his eyes. While Naruto was just about ready to jump all by his self-

"Ok Pussy-Cat. In you go." Kiba then pushed Naruto and he then fell into the darkness, screaming like a little girl without the pony she wished for, for Christmas.

"Kiba-kun! What a horrible thing to do to Naruto-kun! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she scolded; Kiba shrugged his shoulders and jumped in. Hinata sighed and then jumped in after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When everyone had gathered in front of an odd looking door, (Naruto was behind everyone, tottering on his knees and whimpering. Hinata came and ruffled his hair.

"Does Naruto want Hinata to kick Kiba's arse for Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and continued to teeter-totter back and forth on his feet and sucking his thumb.)

Shikamaru came out and pressed his hand on a hand print lock. When his hand was verified, he stepped back, and let the giant door swing open. Inside was a one-of-a-kind travel portal. A Hippy-High, (Meaning tie-dye.) mixture of blue and purple was swirling continuously inside.

"Umm… Shikamaru… we have to travel through… THAT?" asked Lee, Shikamaru nodded proudly.

"This is a Spiritual or Supernatural Teleportation Device." Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"A.k.a Teleportation for us."

"Oh yea!"

"O, I get it now!"

"Hinata-chan, whats does 'Teleportation' mean?" Sakura sighed and turned to Shikamaru.

"So, all we have to do it hop in?" she asked, Shikamaru nodded,

"Or walk, or jump, or cartwheel… anything. You know what I mean? I'm even working on a carry-around version." Sakura nodded her head, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, and I helped too!" gloated Ino, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… just run in and jump." Directed Shikamaru, Naruto grinned and ran for the portal… and ran smack-dab into something. Shikamaru sighed once again.

"This so troublesome… Naruto, there's a glass window blocking it. Didn't everyone know that?"

_**Everyone thinking: 'Well, at least we have Naruto for testing windows next time we use Windex on the windows.'**_

Shikamaru pressed a red button and walked in. Lee followed then Kiba and Akamaru, (To Naruto's relief,) then he and Hinata, Ino, then finally Sakura. She breathed in lifted up her leg and did a run in. At first, a small tingling feeling happened, then, a shower of what felt like milkshake, (No, not THAT type of milkshake… no boy made it… trust me.)

Then, a dull guest of wind, and Sakura was lying in a pile underneath Naruto, beside Kiba with Akamaru in his head and Hinata sitting on Naruto's face. Ino and Shikamaru, on the other hand, were standing up.

"Well people, here we are… Toronto!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Heyya once again people! Sorry it took so long to update… I'm sooo busy these days, with my graduation and everything… guess what! In our yearbook, I was voted, 'Most likely; Become the next J.K Rowling!'

Cool right? I know! Sooo sick!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy Underworld so far, and DON'T WORRY! I WILL CONTINUE WITH SAKURA'S WORLD! DON'T SPAZ! Ok? Ok!

Au Revior!

.kittykute


	3. Bad Boys

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-kun. If I did, Sasuke would love Sakura! Ye!

Groaning, Sakura dropped her bags and fell into a squishy red arm chair in the Entrance Hall of the Hotel they were staying in. They were in Toronto… kinda.

Actually, they were in the small village of Swansea, just outside Toronto. Swansea was a part of Toronto, but all the people that lived there were family in one way or another. Named after a village in Wales, Swansea had been around for over 100 years.

"Wow, what an old, creepy place." Said Kiba, twirling a dusty cobweb that was floating eerily above him.

"Yea, but what do you expect? Swansea is a very old, very… religious group of people. When the Vampires attacked, they thought that it was the devil's minions." Explained Sakura, Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. It's creepy and religious. I get it. Now… buzz off." He said, picked up his bags and charged up the old, rickety staircase.

Two large curling staircases swerved around a large cherry door, above which was a large crystal chandelier.

Lee sighed.

"I'm gonna check out the grounds. See yeah around."

"Yeah, I'm gonna check out how dark… I mean… what the basement is like. Au Revior." Said Naruto, Hinata sighed plainly and walked off… somewhere, leaving Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura alone in the main hall.

………………………………………………………

"Itachi," said Sasuke, his older brother, Itachi, also known to Sharingan as 'Scarlet'. (Translated, that's Itachi's name. )

"When are we leaving?" he asked. Itachi slowly opened his crimson red eyes.

"We leave… at midnight tonight, for the Main Sewers. Clear?" Sasuke blinked his eyes carelessly. The next thing we knew, Sasuke for forced up agenst the wall behind him.

"Sasuke…" his older brother hissed. He raised his free arm and clenched Sasuke's throat.

"Little Brother… don't fuck this up like last time. Or I'll have your head." Sasuke grinned and laughed showing his thick, yellowing fangs.

"Nii-san, don't fret. I'm not you, constantly worrying if I'll fuck and screw the Master Plan up."

Sasuke started to laugh again, this caused Itachi to grip tight on his younger brother's throat

Mercilessly.

"Little Brother… I'll kill you." He seethed, that only made Sasuke laugh harder.

"Itachi-Nii-san. We're already dead. We're Vampires!" he shouted almost manically he then pushed his brother back and reached inside his black cloak pocket. He reveled a large black revolver. He aimed carefully for Itachi's heart, he then with a loud, glass shattering blast, fired the gun. To this day, Sasuke could remember the look on his brother's face.

As the bullet came to contact with Itachi's skin, Itachi gave a look of pure horror. He backed away to the wall and felt the place where the bullet went into. He then reached into his own wound and pulled the bullet out. There was no blood on the bullet. Itachi focused his attention on his little brother.

"Because, Itachi-teme," he quickly glided over to his brother again and stood in front of him. Itachi was only maybe two and a half inches taller then Sasuke, so they came practically face-to-face.

"If I could kill you, you'd be dead a long time ago." He whispered deadly.

He then pushed the revolver into his stomach and fired again. This time without moving eye contact.

"You've really inherited father's lust for blood, Sasuke." Said his brother, Sasuke scrunched up his face and took the gun away from his brother and stridden out the large doorframe.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura pulled the loading barrel on her shotgun and inspected it; she then put the safety on and pushed it in front of her for Hinata to shine with polish.

"So, you like it here, Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura, Hinata smiled and continued to polish the gun barrel. Sakura, noticing the remote control for the T.V beside her, she picked it up and turned on the T.V in front of her.

Last night, she, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru Shikamaru and Ino were watching Fake+Date on MTV and they all fell asleep. Right now, on Much Countdown, Cascada was singing Bad Boy. Sakura smiled and stood up and blasted the music.

"**_Remember the feelings, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away." _**Hinata started to sing as well.

"**_This moment I knew I would be someone else, my love turned around and I fell." _**Then, in a wild spring of the feeling of rebelment, Sakura jumped on top of the old, rickety, dark wood table, Sakura lent a hand to Hinata who clambered up on the table as well and sang merrily with Sakura.

"**_Be my Bad Boy; be my man be my wicked lover, but don't be my friend, you can be my Bad Boy, but understand, that I don't need you in my life again._**

**_Won't you be my Bad Boy, be my man be my wicked lover but don't be my friend, you can be my Bad Boy; but understand that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again._**" Right then and there, on the table, Sakura and Hinata started to wildly dance like they were magically transported back to the 60's. Sakura did the skier dance while Hinata did the diving thing, when the words started again;

"**_BAD BOY!"_**

"**_You once made this promise, to stay by my side, but after some time you, just pushed me aside. You never thought that a girl could be strong; now I'll show you how to go on._**

_**Be my Bad Boy be my man, be my wicked lover but don't be my friend, you can be my Bad Boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again.**_

_**Won't you be my Bad Boy be my man, be my wicked lover but don't be my friend, you can be my Bad Boy but understand that I don't need you again, no I don't need you again."**_

After the song ended, Sakura helped Hinata down and the door opened. In walked Naruto holding a bowl of steaming ramen.

"Hey, guys," he said while slurping the noodles up.

"Hinata, you were a little flat on the second part of the first chorus."

…………………………………………………………….

After that little scene of embarrassment, Sakura and Hinata were busy with the preparations with their next Vampire Raid in Toronto.

Hinata prepared all the weapons with the aid of Shikamaru, she polished, loaded and counted all the ammo and even helped Shikamaru develop a special holy water cased gun shell. Besides the water charged long range shot gun, (Even Naruto could shot a can down from 500 feet away with that thing,)

The silver dagger, (Silver actually works on Vampires too, did you know that?)

And garlic bombs, (Little cherry bombs that explode when coming in contact with something. When they explode, they send out a powerful Toxic Garlic Gas, also called TGG, which paralyzes and minutes later, destroy the organs inside a Vampire and turns the heart into dust, which immediately kills the Vampire, the reason that this does not work in humans, is because, a Vampire is a rotting carcass, it's internals are softer and more vulnerable for it to be destroyed. Now do yeah understand?)

Sakura, herself had some 'Me' time. She relaxed, swam in the river near the house and slept.

The night they left though, everyone was quiet and silent. Only small mumbles of, "Sorry," and "Thanks," and "What time is it?" and replies to that was heard.

Everyone was too tired to do jack shit, and this was the worst time to be like this.

"Ok, people," Sakura addressed the group of tired out Vampire Hunters.

"Time to kick some ass!"

……………………………………………

_**Hehehe! Heyya! How have yeah been? I know, I know, I'm a shitty author, not updating for a long time. You know hehe. **_

_**Anyways… I'm MOVING TO EDMONTON! I'M SOOO SAD!**_

_**I've lived here forever, damn it!**_

_**So, anyways, I'm publishing a poem fic, so check it out. Please!**_

**_And review! BE LOVELY! Thank you, thankie - _**

**_-kittykute_**

Oh, yea, I found a song to go with this fic!

It has Rumiko Kenshin or something or another and Inuyasha in it. Sorry! It's mostly Naruto though. Enjoy!

http/ 


	4. Bussiness Proposition and Bad Spying

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 'Tis owned by someone else.

Sasuke quickly tore open the door breathed in the sweet aroma of his bedroom, and slammed the door behind him, and locking it. He leaned back agenst his door and started to shake, his eyes were still burning with the all too familiar blood red curse that was the

Sharingan. He slowly lowered his head and continued to shake, and slightly raised his arms to peer at his hands. Long, uneven fingernails started to shrink back to their original state and his skin started to darken to its slightly normal un-suntanned like paleness. He took another look at his hands before closing his eyes and clenching his hands shut.

He had done it again, he had done it again.

His subconscience was wailing about what he had done, but he paid no attention to it. He let his nails sink deep into his palms as he sunk down agenst the door and in one quick motion, he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging his own, cold-sweated body.

His breathing became rugged and came in quick, horse breaths, and the shuddering continued.

"_**No!"**_

"_**Don't hurt us! Please! Don't harm us!"**_

"_**Mommy… Daddy…they're gone… YOU KILLED THEM!"**_

"_**Hahaha, you can't run now, you deceitful little fuckers." **_

Sasuke released himself and grabbed his head as if thinking, if I held my head hard enough, they'll stop. They'll stop… they'll…

"Sasuke, wake up. Sasuke-teme." Sasuke snapped open his eyes, he couldn't feel the light tingling sensation in his eyes anymore, and his hands were caked with dried blood. He looked at the figure in front of him.

It was Naruto; he was smiling and stroking his hair. (His own.)

"Sasuke, they're coming." He informed him; Sasuke blinked and started to pick off some of the hardened blood from his body.

"Whom?" he asked, Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Who do you think?" Sasuke's eyes became wide,

"Really? Did you tell Itachi?" asked Sasuke,

"No, you'll have to do that yourself. And guess what?"

"Only God knows how your brain works Naruto, tell me." Retorted Sasuke, Naruto pointed to a figure on Sasuke's bed.

"I found Van's body." He said, Sasuke breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought you'd never find him. Take him to Neji and Tenten, they'll revive him. And Naruto," Naruto had just turned his back when Sasuke addressed him.

"Tell them to... get rid of them, if you know what I mean, and…Good job, you did well." He said, Sasuke cracked a small smile and Naruto beamed.

"Thanks… Sasuke."

……………………………………………………

Itachi was sitting at his desk when an ill wind swept across his room. Immediately, he readied himself for combat. When he noticed dark swirls of the clouds outside, he knew something unnatural was coming closer. Something quite evil. Itachi blinked. When he snapped open his eyes, he saw a figure leaning agenst the wall closest to his open window. This figure was clad in black and Itachi could see, (He was right in front of him,) that he had wire rimmed glasses. His silver hair stuck out the most under his dark cloak, and small, thin lips were curved into an assuring smirk.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Itachi in a mono-tone, the figure laughed.

"You must be the Stone Hearted Uchiha Itachi. It is a pleasure." The figure made a mock bow, Itachi remained motionless.

"Cut the shit you retard, what do you want?" he asked, The Man stood straight.

"I have a… business proposition for you, Itachi-sama." He replied, Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"What… kind of proposition, do you wish to offer?" he asked the Black Clad figure, the figure laughed.

"Well, that is what I'm about to tell you… Uchiha Itachi-kun…"

………………………………………………………….

"Aww shit! I stepped in shit!"

"Well, we're in the shit clad sewers you dip-shit! What do you expect to be in here? MONEY!"

"YOU PROBABLY WISH FOR HUMAN BITCHES!" barked Naruto to Kiba, WW3 then broke out. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, she then continued to walk on, being careful not to step in any human… droppings, let's put it that way. Hinata was on tow trying to calm Naruto down and making sure Kiba didn't bite Naruto, Ino was with Shikamaru who was talking about how she could easily re-decorate the sewers from disgusting pale green and brown to pink and white with lace frills. Sakura straightened her black tube top and brushed some dirt off her knee length black leather pants. She also wore simple black ninja sandals.

"And then, I would get Martha Stewart to totally get rid of those icky grills on the walls, and some French Perfume! Oh, Ode de Toilette! Wonderful!" she screeched, Shikamaru sighed.

"Women… how troublesome."

Lee was beside Sakura, quietly observing his surroundings and making mental notes about which way they were going.

"Ok, people. Stop." Called Sakura, Kiba and Naruto stopped they're bitch fight, Ino stopped bugging Shikamaru about which was better, pick or purple, and Lee guided his eyes over to an open grille. He narrowed his eyes and slowly walked through the swamp water over to it.

Meanwhile, no one noticed him leaving the group.

"Ok, Are all The Teams here?" she asked,

"Team One, Uzumaki and Hyuuga?"

"CHECK!" both called,

"Ok," Sakura said, "You two are gonna scout the place, map it, and come back after two hours, regardless of what you do or don't, you have it?"

"Hai!" said Hinata, and she and Naruto took off seconds later.

"Ok, Team Two, Inuzuka and Rock?"

"CHECK!" shouted Kiba, but Lee was no where to be found.

"Lee?" said Sakura, he looked around for his polished hair, and found his standing right in front of a weird looking grille.

"LEE!" shouted Sakura Lee turned around.

Lee's POV

"LEE!" I heard Sakura call my name, I turned around to look at her, my throat was dry when I tried to inch out the words I had wanted to,

"What?" I tried to call, but I said nothing, instead I mouthed them. It was then I felt cold, I turned around to face the grille, I saw two dark eyes staring back at me, white, piercing eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

I tried to scream, but nothing happened—

Normal POV

Lee was then grabbed by the neck and two silver fangs were pushed deep within his neck.

"LEE!" shouted Kiba, Sakura didn't need to be told what to do, she quickly took a gun from her belt and aimed, but her hand was shaking.

_**No, if I shoot like this, I just might his Lee, that would be very bad. **_

Instead she dropped her gun and ran lightning fast at the figure holding on Lee's neck. She turned around and lifted her leg, as she turned back around; her foot came in contact with her targets head. She slightly retreated and pulled out a kunai. She raced at the white-eyed figure and sliced its neck, she then grabbed Lee's collar and raced out.

"INO! SHIKAMARU! KIBA! AKAMARU! GET YOUR ASSES OUT!" she shouted, but Kiba didn't have to be told twice. He scooted out of there faster then water hitting a thirsty tongue with Akamaru hot on his heels. Sakura glanced at Lee.

His face was getting paler by the second, and his lips were speaking in a language Sakura didn't understand.

"**_Shuku miskare dumba cousous kissame suse…"_** the words he said softly, as if he was singing a lullaby to a small child. Sakura took the collar of his cloak and started madly running, with a knocked out Lee behind her.

"Shit, shit, shit, and shit, shit…" then, a light-bulb appeared floating above her head.

"Bingo!" she whispered and took a bottle from one of her bra pockets.

"May the power of Christ compel you! Burn in hell!" she yelled and threw the bottle at the Vampire, the glass shattered as soon as the bottle touched the Vampires shin, but that wasn't the half of it. (Ok, maybe it IS the half, nothing else but this happened afterwards,)

The Vampire's pale moonlight colored skin was now covered in amber colored flames.

"AHHH!" the Vampire hollered and then, puffed out into a large cloud of smoke, and drifted away with the toxic fumes of the gunky, funky and… dunky pieces of shit lines along the walls of the Sewers. Sakura then sighed in relief and placed Lee in a particularly large pile of blocked up shit.

**_He'll thank me later. _**She thought, but for what? Saving his life, or placing him in a pile of someone's left over dinner that had came out of their ass in a brown pile of stinky goodness?

Yeah, right.

_**Clunk… clunk. **_

Sakura's keen hearing perked up, she turned around, and saw the tail of something turning the corner. She quickly turned around and followed it. Around and around she followed it around corners, but never seeing what it was, until she was met with a large, heavy steel door.

"Joy." She said sarcastically, and pulled out a skeleton key from her pocket, above the door lock, higher then it should, was a large key hole, larger then usual. Sakura took from her pocket, a large cobblestone and threw it into the locks blackness. Seconds later, with a great sound of someone spitting, the stone flew out, and hit Sakura square in the head.

"OUCH!" Sakura cried out and gave the heavy metal door a death glare. She then sprang forward and embedded her fist within the metal door. Then, it swung open.

"Ha, stupid fucking door. No match for me though. Hahaha." She crackled and kicked the door open for the remaining way. Inside was a dimly lighted room, with a desk, an open window, (Window? IN THE SEWERS! Messed up, I know.) There was a solid oak coffin in the corner of the room.

On the desk, Sakura could see some papers being weighed down by a large paper weight. Sakura cautiously walked over to the desk, and lifted the paper up and read it. On the paper read;

**The Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt Jan 10 (Pharaohs Diamond.)**

**The Great Hanging Gardens of Babylon, Iraq, Jan 25 (Blood Fruit.)**

**The Statue of Zeus in Olympia, Greece, Feb 15 (Zeus's Sphere.)**

**The Temple of Artemis in Ephesus, Turkey, Feb 29 (Amazon's Crown.)**

**The Mausoleum at Galirarnassus, South-West Turkey, Mar 5 (Ashes of Keri.)**

**The Colossus of Rhodes, Greece, Mar 20 (Gladiator's Mask.)**

**The Lighthouse of Alexandria, Egypt, April 3 (Everlasting Fire.)**

Sakura looked at these destinations with interest. These were the sites of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World! Sakura looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and quickly slipped the paper in her pocket.

Sakura heard a door open. 'Oh Shitters.' She cursed mentally, she looked around for somewhere to hide. She turned around and saw a figure standing in the door-way.

"Oh, crap." She whispered, the figure didn't notice her yet, Sakura then did the only thing she could think of. The lights turned on.

Mysterious Figure's POV

Damn Itachi can be so annoying. He's thinking of giving up Sharingan to some stupid prick!

"Stupid goddamn basterd." I said aloud and threw off my cloak.

"(Gasp)!" I heard something say, I looked around and underneath my desk for someone, but no one was there. I looked in my coffin, it creaked open and nothing was in there except a few nail scratches on the back panel of the coffin. My eyes turned slanted as I threw the door closed. I sighed and walked over to my desk and looked for those stupid goddamn objects Itachi wanted. I glanced over the papers on my desk, but couldn't see jack-shit mention of the objects. My eyes grew wide, then I stopped breathing. I could hear the hoarse breathing of someone in my room.

There was a dirty rat in the room.

Normal POV (When Sasuke Entered the Room.)

Sakura applied chakra onto the soles of her feet and jumped, she flipped in the air and stuck her feet to the ceiling. Then, a candle light came on, the same man that killed Van was in the same room with Sakura! He took off his jacket and said;

"Stupid goddamn basterd." Sakura gasped a bit, but then stayed quiet. The figure walked over to his desk and looked in, he then walked over to the wooden coffin that Sakura noticed earlier, he looked in, and closed it shut afterwards. He then strode over to his desk, as if he was looking for something. Then, he stopped breathing, only Sakura didn't notice it. The figure then closed his eyes and disappeared, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but that was soon cut short.

Sakura was then thrown by the wrists into the wall, her figure left an indent on the wall as she fell to the floor. Then the figure walked over to her and pulled her up to face-to-face view. It was then, he noticed that his intruder was a girl.

"What business do you have here, women?" he asked, Sakura was only breathing harder. The figure raised his fist and punched the wall behind Sakura, Sakura felt wet forming in her eyes.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing."

"Then why are they're papers missing from my desk?" he asked quietly, holding her wrist with his other hand. Sakura scrunched up her face.

"I said I don't know you prick." She said as bold as brass, the figure leaned his head on her shoulder and breathed warm air into her ear causing her to shudder.

"You're lying. I know you are." He dragged the last vowel on causing Sakura to shake even more.

"I'm… sorry…?" she whispered, just as silent as his. The figure lifted his head and looked deep within Sakura's eyes. Sakura could see his features now. Dark eyes and pale skin, dark red… actually blood red lips curved into a dark smile. The figure eyed her up and down, from her pink hair to her ninja sandals, as he looked up upwards, he stopped and stared at her chest.

**_Holy shit…_** he thought, after that, he couldn't think, he just let his body take over, he put his head on the crook of her neck and started to nibble her earlobe affectionately. Sakura just stood stark still.

"Wha…what t… the hell… are you…ohh…" her mind was changed after he pushed his leg in between hers, forcing through. Sakura started to move her hips with the rhythm of is leg, he then put his leg down and forced his body upon hers. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his on her hips, forcing her hips to collide with his even more quickly. She softly moaned and he

Went even faster, Sakura moaned louder, he went faster.

"Say my name." he said, as he kept going. Sakura gave a small quizzical look.

"What is your name?" she asked, he went in further and stopped.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

……………………………………………………………………………

Heyya!

Here is chapter Four of Vampire Heart. I changed the title because I thought that Underworld was kinda crappy, since this is a love/horror story.

Peace out and review! Thanks!

-kittykute


	5. Sakura and all the Things she Said

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously.

A/N: Ok, let's make a few things clear.

Ok, Naruto is somewhat like a cross-dresser. He's guy by day, and a girl by night. Well, in Naruto's case, he's full boy, (I hope,) but he's with Sakura's Party of Vampire Raiders by day, and part of Sharingan by Night with Sasuke. Sakura doesn't know this, but Sasuke does, he's like… a little mouse with a tape recorder taped to his back. Get it know? Oh, yea… and Naruto's a Vampire. So is Sasuke. Sakura isn't. Ok, life over now. You go die now!

Oh yea, and also Lenore 2410, it's just you know… teenage emotions. Hehe, just some shit for fun.

Sasuke felt a slight tingling in his lower regions as he let go of Sakura's hips. Sakura felt it too.

"What the hell was THAT for?" asked Sakura, Sasuke blinked.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it. You should've told me to stop!" he said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, your a disgusting basterd." Said Sakura as she pushed up her tube top a bit. Inch by inch, disappointment was on Sasuke's face.

**_Damn, I want her… _**he thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura leaving.

"Wait!" he called out, but Sakura was gone.

…………………………………..

Sakura pulled out the list of places and checked her watch. It was one and a half hours after she had her little 'intercourse' with Vampire Boy. She picked up her pace a little more and checked up on Lee. When she found the shit pile, (Actually, she followed her nose) Lee was trying to clean up the shit on his shirt.

"Heyya, Sakura-chan!" he called, Sakura raised her hand and waved a bit but looked at his mark on his neck.

"Lee, I think you got bitten, c'mon, we'll go see Shikamaru, he'll help you." She said, Lee smiled and gave his 'Good Guy' pose and followed Sakura outside and to the teleportation site.

"Lee, you go first." Sakura told him, Lee nodded and jumped into the Hippy-High mass of color. After that, another cold sensation swept across Sakura as she jumped into the teleportation thingy.

On the other side, Shikamaru and Ino were hunched together on a chair, madly kissing each other as Sakura and Lee appeared, Shikamaru took once look at the two coming in and dropped Ino, who squealed in protest.

"Shika, Lee got bitten." Sakura told him, Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm all out of Blood Tablets. We're gonna have to do a Transmutation." He told them, Lee's mouth hung open and Sakura started to quietly tremble.

A Transmutation, a practice only experimented by trained Alchemists. If an amateur tried something like that… it could be fatal, but that's not the worst thing that could happen. Is the transmutation went wrong, your body could be morphed into strange shapes and forms, and even animals!

But, the Equivalent of a Human life would be another human life. So, in order for Lee to live, another life would be taken.

But, who's?

……………………………………………………………………………

A gentle rap on his door made the young vampire inside awaken. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened the door of his coffin. The dim light brought his pupils aware t what was happening in his room. A boy with bright blond hair was smiling gaily as Sasuke opened the door to his coffin.

"Naruto-teme, what the fuck do you want?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Not so good news Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan stole the paper—"

"What!" Sasuke called, he jumped up and raced over to his desk and opened his drawers and threw them at the wall, shattering the wood frames.

"Damn it!" he cursed and breathed in deeply making slight pink come to his pale exterior.

"Naruto, I want you to alert Neji and Tenten for an infiltration mission. Tell Itachi, Kisame, Deidra and Sasori to get off their asses and make some sort of plan to get that mother fucking paper back by sunset tomorrow," and with an evil glare,

"Take no prisoners."

…………………………………..

Sakura was lying on a table beside Lee, holding his hand and staring up at the white plaster ceiling. She squeezed his hand harder as she remained deep in thought.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this, Sakura chan?" asked Shikamaru, who was standing between the two tables, wearing white gloves and a white trench coat and a surgical mask, Ino was standing beside him hold her hands together.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?" she asked, Sakura slowly nodded her head and turned to look up at the ceiling again. Shikamaru cast a downfallen expression on his face.

"Sakura, you realize this Transmutation could kill you, right? And you're also aware—"

"Yes, Shikamaru, I know that, but I trust you more then anyone else with a scalpel.; Do you best and if I die, at least Lee would be alright." She managed a weak smile and looked at Ino, who was watering up in the tear department.

"But Sakura! You might die! Can't you get that through your head!" she shouted as she flung herself at her and hugged her tightly.  
"Ino-pig, I'll be alright, ok? Don't worry. Everything will be ok, alright?" she said as she hugged her 'friend'.

"Ok, Sakura, Lee, it's time." Said Shikamaru as he pulled Ino's shoulders back and away from Sakura and Lee. He then guided her back to the wall and told her to stand by.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, I can't use antithetic, but I will do my best not to hurt you as much." Promised Shikamaru as he walked in between the two tables.

"Lee, you ready?" asked Shikamaru, Lee gave a dull nod.

"Ok, here we go, Ino, turn off the lights." He commanded, and the whole room went blank except for a small light on his mask. He drew a transmutation circle, and clapped his hands together. He then placed his hands on Lee's chest and pushed down hard, emitting sparks from his chalk white body. Sakura watched all this in fear.

"Oh, my god…" and with a quick flash and a sound like screech ing metal, Shikamaru was on top of Sakura, pumping her right breast and breathing fast.

"Sakura! You're ok!" he called and hugged his friend,

"Ino! She's alright! Come here!" and like lightning, Ino had flung her arms around her shaking body.

But Sakura didn't react.

For she felt a lust for blood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey people! I'm so very sorry that I couldn't review for close to four weeks! I'm very, very, very, very sorry. We've moved to Edmonton where I am to this day. The trip was too long and I think I got lice. (Poor me!)

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this tremendously interesting chapter, I also had some writers blocks! Suggestions could be welcomed right now!

Thanks for reading!

--kittykute


	6. She's Not Breathing Anymore, Shikamaru

Chap Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although, if I did lives would change and others… taken.

WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

At first, Sakura was horrified about this feeling, she had never felt it before. But when she looked at Ino, and her eyes locked onto her free neck, scar less and vulnerable, she did what any Vampire would do. In one big, swift movement, Sakura lunged for Ino's neck, piercing her skin with her newly grown fangs. The feeling was a relieved one. Sakura's fangs began to sink deeper into Ino's neck and the blood came spouting out, Ino stood stark still, in either pain or shock, or possibly both. The blood entering Sakura's mouth was delicious, thick, full of the life one needed to survive, Sakura was taking that away. Once Sakura was out of breath, she let go of Ino's neck, and looked at the two holes in her neck. Two black marks were engraved onto her neck, Sakura looked at them, shocked.

"Sakura-chan…" Ino coughed, and fresh blood came to her mouth as she spat it to the floor.

Once again, Sakura's blood lust took hold of her. She grasped her neck once again with her hand and bit the opposite side of her neck, Sakura could faintly hear the small gasps Ino was making in protest, but Sakura didn't heed them. The only thing that went through her mind was that she needed this blood, not only to survive, but to feel #1. Once Sakura was sure she had taken more then three quarters of Ino's blood amount, she stopped and looked at Ino. Her face was white and her lips had turned an ice blue, her hair looked as if it had been dead a long time, and her hands here as cold as ice. Sakura's eyes became as wide as saucers.

She had killed Ino, her best friend. Sakura let go of Ino's body, letting it drop to it's knees and then to her side with a dull thump, Sakura's eyes became wet.

"No," she3 whispered. Shikamaru had dropped to his knees long ago and stared at Ino's life-less body. Sakura took one look at the body and grasped her head with her hands, (Much like the way Gaara goes when he thinks about his Mom and yadda, yadda, yadda.)

She then started to scream, she grasped her hair and broke some of her locks, letting them dance to the ground slowly.

After she was lost for breath she started to hyperventilate, gasping for breath and gulping down whatever saliva she could find in her dry mouth.

"Ino," she whispered and crawled over to the lifeless body.

So many thoughts were going through her head at that moment. Someone had died to save her once again, she felt awful, first it was Von, now it was Ino.

"Damn it," she whispered, and told herself to keep str4ong, although it seemed as if it was impossible. She let herself fall onto her body as she hugged her clothes.

"Ino! Ino-chan, please hang in there! I know you can!" she cried, although it was quite clear that she was dead. Shikamaru, who was watching this all unfold, was afraid to go near Sakura, on account of being killed, but his loyalty to his friends was larger then his cowardice, so he walked over to Sakura and tapped on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, c'mon, lets go—"

"No! Ino's alive! She's just sleeping!" she cried franticly

"She's alright! I didn't kill her! I didn't…" this was followed by sobs of despair. Shikamaru hadn't ever seen Sakura like this before, and it was almost like seeing an angel cry, he hated to see it happening.

"Sakura-chan, c'mon, lets go." He said a little more harshly, trying to sound strong, although he was seconds away from crying like a baby like Sakura.

"No!" Sakura balled, she then sat up on her knees and pushed her hands to her face to shield other people's eyes f4rom her tears.

"SAKURA!" Shikamaru called, Sakura looked towards him, but was greeted by a slap in the face.

"Keep yourself together women! Do you know how troublesome this is for me too!" he shouted, glaring at Sakura. Sakura, who was surprised at this gesture, didn't even notice Shikamaru was pulling her out of his lab.

XxXxXxX

"Deidra, get your fucking ass up right now!" called a voice that seemed very far away, called. Deidra, the Art making member of the Akatsuki, woke from a dreamy state.

"Your Mom!" Deidra shouted as he threw one of his exploding clay birds into Sasori's face.

"Don't 'Your mom' me! Are you purposely trying to piss me off, Deidra!" Sasori shouted, Deidra sat up and threw his alarm clock into his face.

"Fuck off!" he shouted and clambered out of bed and into his bathroom and locked his door.

"Whatever, dumbass. Anyways, Sasuke-sama told us we've gotta exterminate some pesky Vampire Hunters. No survivors." He added happily, Deidra giggled.

"This could be fun, yeah, yeah." He said and then he gathered his stuff and walked into his bathroom once again.

XxXxXxX

The funeral was on a Saturday. A very rainy, dreary day as Ino Yamanaka was laid to rest. There was only a small hand-full of people at her funeral. Shikamaru Nara, Ino's long time boyfriend, vowed never to cry a tear ever again. Kakashi-sensei, had for, just for this occasion, left his book at home. All of the Vampire Hunters were there, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting in the front row, quietly morning the loss of one of their members, not a tear fell from their eyes. But there was one women fro, the party that was absent. Sakura Haruno.

None of them knew why, but the day of the funeral, Sakura was all quiet, much like a ghost, roaming about the halls, drifting if you will, never talking, only observing whatever lay before. Sakura was sitting on a tree branch, near the funeral service, looking down on her fellow hunters, all clad in black. When all the people stood up and bowed their heads as the coffin lid closed and was silently lowered into the grave. Sakura, however, wasn't as sad as one usually would be if their best fri4end was dead, especially if you killed them yourself. Sakura watched as the Minister poured some Holy Water into the grave and some soil, as did everyone else.

Then, the small crowd left the site, Hinata started to cry a river as Naruto covered her shoulder with his and kissed her cheek. With that ,Sakura jumped from the tree and walked away, with a sense of accomplishment. She had killed for the first time, she loved it.

Se had officially joined the ranks of the undead. For now, and forever more, will she be one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ever since Sasuke was a little boy, he had always imagined that he'd kill his brother. Ever since he found out that his own brother, Itachi was responsible for the death of his whole entire family, he'd always wanted to kill him, for reasons obvious. Even though in his fathers eyes, he was in only second place, he still respected his father and wished for him to acknowledge him and love him as he loved Itachi. But, his father did sort of have the right to love Itachi more, for he was the best in his class, and received the honor of ANBU Captain at the age of 13. (Is it 13 or 16? Whatever.)

Sasuke in his younger days worked hard to become somewhat of a clone to Itachi, to make his father as proud of him as was of Itachi, for him to beam with pride when he accomplished an A Class mission like Itachi did years before. That was all the Sasuke ever wanted, but that wish, like a birthday candle, would soon be snuffed out.

…………………………………..

"Damn these goddamned locks are too troublesome." Cursed Sakura as she desperately tried to pick the lock of the church door. Maybe a little prayer would help solve this. She doubted it though. With a small click, the old cherry wood doors creaked open and Sakura brushed past them. Inside was a long narrow hallway lighted by candles on the walls the floor was a dark oak color and there was wooden banisters along the walls. Sakura reluctantly strode down the hall until her eyes caught a stain-glass picture on the wall. On the picture was a dark demon impaled on a large wooden stake while a soaring angel was above t he demon, spreading its wings and singing a hymn. Sakura glared at the picture.

"Made by fools with hopeless dreams." She said simply as she continued to walk down the hallway. At the end, she reached another set of doors which were unlocked. She pushed them open and entered the main hall.

In front of her were dozens of rows of chairs with an isle in the middle that led up to a huge wooden cross and a shiny table with a doily on it. On top of the doily was another cross with the sacrificed Jesus pinned into it. Sakura noticed that none of the windows had glass on them, and that there were bats in the rafters…

Sakura dismissed any thought and walked over to the monument of the Savior. She picked it up and looked at the bottom.

'Made in China' said the little stamp underneath the figurine. Sakura blew air from her lips and let it slip from her fingers and onto the floor. It then came to her attention that there was a silver cup on the table filled with red liquid, there was also a metal plate beside it with a few pieces of flat bread on it. There was also two low burning candles on either side.

A cold breeze came through every window and snuffled out all the candles that were lighting the room. All except the ones that were on the table Sakura was in front of. She picked one up and took a second glance at the cup with the red liquid in it. She grabbed it and drained it in a second. Pig's blood. Sakura made a disgusted look and threw the cup out the window.

"Not even a drop of human blood for their 'Savior' that spilled all his own? Was Simple minded fools." Sakura said as she walked around to the minister quarters behind a huge organ that was behind the large cross. AS she walked her foot steps echoed eerily behind her. She opened the door and was met with a mirror. Although her reflecting wasn't in it, she twirled around in fron t of it and remembered something.

"I'm going to live forever, aren't I?" she asked the mirror, of course it didn't reply only stood there, like a mirror would and should.

"So, too smart to reply, eh?" she whispered, and before the mirror could 'reply', Sakura ran for the mirror and pushed it to the ground.

"There you fucking basterd! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" she yelled, and kicked a part of it to the wall were it once was. But like hitting the wall, like usual, it didn't make a sound until seconds later when it shattered… meters away. Sakura then walked over to the wall and put the candle towards it, there was a hole on the ground were the mirror once stood, Sakura then looked at the wall in front of her.

There was Latin on the wall.

"Draconus Lumos." Sakura read, ( I don't k now any Latin, just from what I read from Harry Potter.)

From what Sakura knew, it meant 'Dark Light'.

"What a lovely Latin phrase in a Church of all places." Sakura said as she threw off the candle stick holder and tossed it down the hole. When it landed, Sakura stuck the candle between her teeth and swung herself down and dropped herself into the dark nothingness.

When Sakura landed, she felt cold wetness on her fingers when she lifted her hand t o the light, it was covered in the dark red substance. She licked her fingers and walked along.

"What a lovely thing to be hidden underneath a church, wouldn't you think?" asked a voice from behind her. Sakura quickly turned around and held a kunai up for defense. Standing in front of her was Naruto, he was wearing a black shirt that had the front of a tux on it and dark blue jeans with a wallet chain on it. Sakura breathed in deeply.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed and flung her arms around him.

"I was following you. I saw you sneak out of the dusty old crap factory to here, why are you here anyways?" he asked, Sakura blinked and smiled weakly.

"I dunno actually, something just dragged me here, maybe the will to become one of the living again." She sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, come with me. Please." She asked, Naruto blinked and rubbed his head,

"Sure Sakura-chan. Anything for you." He said Sakura smiled and continued to walk along the dark tunnel. When they reached the end, a large grate stood in front of them, Sakura grabbed one of the bars and shook it.

"Damn it! Its not working!" she cried and looked to Naruto, who I n his hand was forming the Resengan.

"Move behind me, Sakura-chan!" he called, Sakura then slinked behind Naruto as the Resengan grew to its full potential. And with a mighty scream, Naruto flug himself at the grate and sent it hurtling away from them into a large light inv front of them.

"Good job, Naruto-kun," Sakura complimented as she continued to walk ahead. Naruto followed after her.

AS the reached a large light, Naruto walked in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should go back now." Naruto advised, Sakura blew air from her lips and pushed his hand away.

"Whatever Naruto-kun, what ever is there, it can't kill me, right? I'm one of the undead." She said and walked into the light, seconds later, Naruto followed.

…………………………

People, please don't kill me, please!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in god-knows-how-long, but I have a good reason!

Sasuke: Lets hear it then,

KK: Since when do you have an opinion!

Sasuke: Since now

KK: Fuck you!

Sasuke: You can't fuck me

KK: No, but I bet Naruto has!

Naruto: Leave me outta this!

Sakura: What! Sasuke lost his virginity to NARUTO?

Sasuke: So what if I did?

Sakura: I…

Naruto: Wait a minute! What about MY virginity?

KK: You lost it to Whacko Jacko

Naruto: Wha?

KK: Yeah I have it video taped! 20 dollars per copy! Going cheap!

Sakura: I'll buy one!

Sasuke & Naruto: Gasp!

Sakura: What? Its alright if guys buy porno but girls can't? It's GUY ON GUY!

Sasuke… Sakura you're such a whore

Sakura: What! If I'm a whore, you're a man-whore!

Naruto: Wait, wait, wait! You're a man-whore?

Sasuke: No, but I know who is!

Sakura: Who?

Sasuke: Akamaru!

…………………………

R.I.P Sasuke's Virginity

R.I.P Naruto's Virginity

R.I.P Sakura's Virginity (To Akamaru!)


	7. Intimate Terms

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do ow2n this computer which holds hundreds of pics!

Sakura squinted her eyes and looked into the light, then when her eye sight came to, Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura-chan, we've gotta get outta here, now!" he shouted, Sakura looked into his eyes and saw real fear, but continued into the light.

Then, seconds later, the light ceased, and Sakura blinked her eyes in realization that he was knocked out.

……………

_**Screaming, people are screaming…**_

_**Sakura blinked and looked around. She was on the ground, looking into a shattered mirror, in the mirror she could see the reflection of a small town, burning. Sakura turned around to look, but felt long hair sweeping around her shoulders, she grabbed it and saw that it was her own.**_

"_**My… long hair." She whispered in disbelief.**_

"_**Sakura-chan…" said a familiar voice, Sakura turned around and saw Van standing there, in an old Konoha Chuunin jacket, black pants and Konoha Ninja sandals.**_

"_**Van-kun," Sakura said as she stood up and ran towards him.**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**He's so far away, too far away… **_

_**I ran as fast as I could towards Van as he called my name, until I tripped upon something, as I fell, I turned around to look at it, it was Vans sword.**_

_**That's was when I remembered that Van was dead, and I didn't stop falling.**_

_**I fell and fell until my skin grew so cold. I started to cry, for I felt dead myself.**_

_**Wait, am I dead? I could be, the light, the cold.**_

_**An apparition of a blond girl floated in front of me.**_

_**Ino! I tried to stand up, but I kept falling, forever falling… **_

"_**Ino!" I screamed, but she didn't hear me, she just floated in front of me… **_

_**That was when what seemed like an ocean of water flew over me.**_

……

Cold water was thrown on Sakura's sleeping form; she squirmed, but didn't wake up until minutes later. She blinked her eyes and was faced with a flame, Sakura blinked and tried to sit up, but her hands were held my manacles of steel.

"Just fucking lovely." She said sarcastically as she tried to blow the flame out with her breath.

"Having fun there lady?" asked a female voice from beside her, Sakura turned her head and looked at the owner of the voice.

"And who might you be?" asked Sakura, the girl blinked her eyes.

Why, I'm Katelyn Uchiha." Said the girl, she stood up and Sakura could see her full form.

She was about her age, with thin locks of chestnut colored hair and jade eyes just like her own. Her skin was extremely pale which made her pink lips pop out more. She wore a long no sleeved black dress that stopped just higher then her thighs. Around her waist was a black belt that contained multiple kunais and a few spell scrolls. She wore fishnet stockings and no shoes.

"Are you a Vampire?" asked Sakura, Katelyn looked at her and gave her a interesting laugh.

"Aren't we all? But don't worry, I won't bite you—" She leaned down and stroked Sakura's hair and at contact, Sakura bard her fangs and gave Katelyn a mighty unnatural howl. Katelyn smirked.

"So, you're a Vampire as well? What a twist." Laughed Katelyn as she produced a key from her pocket. She unlocked a lock on one of the manacles and they all unlocked. Sakura sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Sakura, Katelyn smirked.

"So, you've heard of my infamous piece of dirt that I share 50 percent of my genes with that I am forced to call my brother. The answer? Yes, I have heard of him." Katelyn informed her. Sakura swung her legs off the table and took off her boots to reveal running shoes.

"Well, Can I see him?" asked Sakura, Katelyn shrugged.

"No, I don't think so, for he is most likely busy, but if you want to battle him…" AS fast as lightning, Katelyn launched a kunai straight for Sakura as she closed her eyes, and in one swift movement, Sakura caught the kunai and set it hurtling at Katelyn, she smiled and moved to her right and rushed towards Sakura, she made a fist and sent it to her head but faked it and did a lower kick to her shins causing her to fall and Katelyn gave her a kick into the face which sent her back into the wall, then Katelyn threw five kunais which embedded themselves into both her arms and legs and the last one came right close to her left ear but missed by inches.

"Well, I guess you're as fast as you've been complimented, Haruno Sakura." Katelyn said as she carelessly threw a kunai to her throat and the Sakura disappeared into a puff of smoke. Suddenly another three Sakura's came out and gave Katelyn headshots until she fell to her knees.

"Damn," she whispered and stood up and disappeared into a giant puff of smoke.

Sakura straightened up and smirked.

"Good, now, lets find a way outta here, shall we?" she asked herself and starting running for the a large wooden door that she had seen only seconds ago.

……………………………..

Sakura kept on running. Then, for a mere second, it flashed through her head the question of Naruto's disappearance.

"Where is that ramen loving baka?" she asked herself as she continued to travel at a fast speed down the hallway. Deeper and deeper she got into the darkness as she felt colder and colder.

**_I must be deep underground. _**She thought as she breathed in a saw slight mist form in front of her face as she speedily dashed through the hallway.

**_I'm running, _**she thought, **_because of my deep sense of curiosity, why am I, with all this fame, searching all alone?_**

Seconds later a door became less then a meter way from her. IT was too late to stop. Sakura raised her arms in an X to protect herself, but it still hurt like hell.

"Damn it! How the fuck did I miss that one? Goddamn it!" she cursed, a steady river of blood was oozing from multiple dots of blood on her arm. She started to lick it slowly off her.

After she was done, she made a couple hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Flower Technique!" She blew the flames at the wall and it caught fire on two wooden, oil soaked sticks of wood on the walls. In the middle of the two pieces of wood was a large metal door with black lettering on it. The lettering was Runic.

"Oh, it had to be any other language then Runic, am I right? What the hell is in there, dragons?" she said as she started to mentally decipher the message. It was a riddle.

And the riddle said;

**Only One Color, But one Size,**

**Stuck at the Bottom, but Easily Flies,  
Present in Sun, but not in Rain,**

**Doing No Harm, and Feeling No Pain**

Sakura stared at the riddle and read it over and over again in her mind.

"It's a Sphinx Riddle," She said aloud,

"Why, yes, it 'tis." Said a voice from behind her.

"What the hell is it with people sneaking up on me?" she questioned and turned around, behind her was a teenaged man, her age with shiny black hair and deep pools of onyx.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She whispered, in his name she traced it with venom.

"What are you doing here? Sasuke-teme?" she asked the dark figure before her. She could feel herself becoming aroused, from her first encounter with him, it made her hands tremble, but her heart pound.

He started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked, he only laughed harder.

"It find it funny because someone you hold dear to you called me that many times, in fact two of them did."

He was lying, he had to be! No one that Sakura knew even came in contact with this basterd, right?

"Wh… who?" she whimpered, she was afraid of what he might say, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba… he might even been in contact with Kakashi-sensei!

"Spit it out, you basterd! Who, other then me, called you that!" she shouted to the figure.

He smirked, seconds later she felt hot breath on her neck, it made her fell giddy as she turned around.

(Oh yeah, and for this story I read up on Vampires, and in some myths, most Vampires have sexual reactions to females, even female Vampires, and new Vampires, that's why Sasuke is acting so much like a horn-dog.)

Sakura stayed completely still as she aloud him to slowly play with her breasts. She swallowed hard as she felt him un-doing her bra from the back. She slowly felt him sliding down the straps and sucking the crook of her neck. She wanted to grasp onto something, but found herself grasping his hand.

In one fast movement, he took her wrists and turned her around onto the wall. Her head was resting on her right shoulder and he could see small bumps on her breasts. He began to kiss the crook of her neck again as he slowly slid his hands professionally up her shirt and around her unexposed breasts. She gasped as she felt him squeeze her nipples hard.

She felt wet.

"Sasuke… stop, please… please stop…" her small animal cries made Sasuke want more. Sakura could once again feel a pressing solid on her thigh she knew his intentions.

"Sasuke, don't do it, please…" but something was pressing agenst Sakura mentally,

_**Inner: Undo his pants.**_

_**Sakura: WHAT?**_

_**Inner: You heard me, remember, Vampires can't get pregnant, and you've already lost your virginity.**_

_**Sakura: Oh yeah… but what about Van?**_

_**Inner: He's dead. He's missing out, so what?**_

_**Sakura: But I loved him!**_

_**Inner: Look, your looks ain't gonna last forever, now, undo his pants!**_

Sakura obeyed her Inner self.

………………………………

"Where is Sakura-chan?" asked a timid Hinata as she cuddled up to Naruto in the great hall.

"I don't know, the last that I saw her was when we were here two days ago." Naruto replied

Shikamaru sighed quietly.

"Well, we should go look for her, right?" asked Kiba, Akamaru barked in approval.

"But Kiba, think of it," said Lee who sat up from his armchair,

"If we all go, or even a small party of us goes, and none of us ever come back again, what will happen then? We can't find Sakura and all the secrets that we have scavenged over the years will be for naught! Am I right?" he reasoned, but Kiba stood his ground.

"But that's the thing! If we don't go get her, she'll die!"

"She's a Vampire, she CAN'T die. She's already undead."

"So what! Vampires can be dragged back to the bowls of Hell, right?" Kiba shouted, then Lee gave in.

"No," said Shikamaru, everyone stared at their immature genius.

"She killed Ino, no, I won't hear of it, I won't go and look for her, if you all want to die like her, then I believe you should go. If not, then we all shall be safe—"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What the hell was that?" asked Kiba as Akamaru jumped into his arms.

"Something really powerful if Akamaru is scared shittless." Said Naruto she grabbed his gun from his side. Everyone else armed themselves as Shikamaru opened the heavy, wooden door.

Outside thunder and lightning plagued the sky endlessly as shining hail spheres fell from the sky like diamonds. But standing on the stone door-step was a small girl with drenched hair that fell to her aist and amazing lilac eyes. Her lips were light pink and her skin was so white, it was as if you was locked away forever in a dungeon. She wore a very skimpy outfit for ever age and was sporting a kunai inches near her heart.

"My name is Katelyn Uchiha, please help me…" and with that the young maiden fell to the floor. And engraved in her back were many, many kunai.

…………………………………….

Hello people!

Please review and be nice minions. I know that is a shitty update, I need some ideas I hope you can help me out a tad. And any questions in the story, I'll be happy to answer in my next update.

Peace out!

-kittykute


	8. Authors Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Dear Fanfiction readers,

I hope that you will not eternally hate me for the words of which I am about to write. I have just moved, and I need time to get my computer set up and my files running again and so on. I hope that you can forgive me, but I'll keep you updated on my profile. Please don't hate me, I'll do my best to keep Vampire Heart on the line, but the prospect looks dim. I hope you'll please continue to read my stories and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Other then that, please have a great day.

Love,

.kittykute


End file.
